1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to a globe of the earth and in particular to a world globe in combination with apparatus which rotates the globe on a daily cycle as well as a yearly cycle such that the time, date, week, month, season, and year, are visually displayed and further in combination with light apparatus which lightens and darkens the appropriate portions of the globe in accordance with the seasonal variations in the daylight and nighttime cycles for any location on the world.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of globes and apparatus of the planet earth simulating the movement of the same about its axis and about the sun while visually displaying the varying daylight and nighttime cycle as well as the hour, date, and month of the year are disclosed in the prior art. There are sundry methods and apparatus to provide such movement of the planet earth and to visually display the same, as disclosed in the prior art statement which is submitted along with this application and is incorporated herein by reference.
The main elements utilized throughout the prior art to depict the daylight and nighttime cycles in conjunction with the time of year generally involve a clock mechanism in combination with a light source placed interiorly in a semitranslucent globe. Typically, there are dials associated with such apparatus, including clock apparatus for specifying the time of day at a particular geographical location as well as other time periods within the yearly cycle such as a week, a month, a season, etc. Much of the prior art disadvantageously requires a substantial amount of effort and involves fairly complex manipulations in setting up the globe to coincide with a particular date and time of a particular geographical location. However, for a world globe to be practical and convenient to its users, the initial set up should not be complicated or difficult to arrange.
The review of the prior art further shows that the prior art globes which portray the change of season experienced by the world globe as it simulates the rotation of its orbit about the sun collectively suffer from inconvenience and difficulty in being able to read the appropriate dials indicating the date, week, month, and time of year.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a world globe which experiences a daily rotation about its own axis and simulates the seasonal effects of the day and nighttime cycles as it simulates the rotation in its orbit about the sun in such a manner as to be easily and quickly discernable as to these daily and seasonal events.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a world globe which indicates the time of day, the daylight and nighttime cycles, the week of the month, and the season of the year, and yet is easily initially set up as to a particular time and date in conjunction with a particular geographical location.
While the invention has been described, disclosed, illustrated and shown in certain terms or certain embodiments or modifications which it has assumed in practice, the scope of the invention is not intended to be nor should it be deemed to be limited thereby and such other modifications or embodiments as may be suggested by the teachings herein are particularly reserved especially as they fall within the scope of the breadth and scope of the claims here appended.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.